memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Greg Karas
Birth date IMDb listed his birth date as 20 March 1995. Star Trek IV was filmed in 1986, so everyone can see this is wrong. Perhaps it is 20 March 1955, this has to be verified. – Tom 21:21, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :: In fact, that date is the death date. --ElAuriano 23:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Let us know how you learned about this, please. – Tom 09:04, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::For what it's worth, the Social Security Death Index has no record of anyone with the last name of "Karas" dying on March 20th, 1995. In addition, there are only two listings for Gregs (or Gregorys) who died on March 20th, 1995: Gregory Teramoto (born May 25, 1961; last residence - Santa Clara, CA) and Gregory C. Maggi (born July 25, 1961; last residence - Allegheny, PA). --From Andoria with Love 08:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Redux As a lifelong friend of Gregory Teramoto, I can verify that his birthdate was May 25, 1961 and his death date was March 20, 1995. He added Karas (a family name) for his acting career so that he would not be typecast as Asian when he was biracial (Japanese/Greek). He died from complications of HIV/AIDS. Shannon Smith Hartwell :I can verify the preceding statement made by Shannon S. Hartwell as I too knew Gregory and his mother. ::That's nice, but not sufficient for 'verification', as any anon user can post that they knew someone. 31dot (talk) 11:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, "just anyone" can say they knew someone, but not "just anyone" has photos of the two of us growing up over decades. Greg was a lifelong buddy and his mom and my mom were also friends. Tons of photos. My verification is accurate. Shannon Smith Hartwell. (P.S. I would love to know who verified my initial statement above. We probably know each other!) ::Respectfully, we don't know those photos exist unless you want to upload one; I could easily say on the internet that I have photos of someone. What would be better is if you had something published with the dates being suggested, such as an obituary. 31dot (talk) 07:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Going to try to upload one photo. It's of Greg and me on some random Saturday night in 1979 at the UC Theatre in Berkeley, CA dressed up for The Rocky Horror Picture Show. He was a gorgeous Frank N Furter. Hmm. I do need to be instructed on the upload feature for this page. ShannonSmith (talk) 04:49, March 13, 2014 (UTC)ShannonSmith Figured it out. I posted a photo. Someone removed it. I am removing my contributions. I knew Greg (and his family, and his surviving family) from 8 years old. I thought by sharing some information I would be helping this interested community, and, even though my contributions were 100% accurate AND I posted a personal photo from our lives, I was met with negative commentary and removal of my photo. It's too bad that fraudulent posters make it so hard for honest people like me. ShannonSmith (talk) 03:53, March 19, 2014 (UTC)ShannonSmith :::First, you can't just remove your talk page posts like that, as they are archived in the page history and conversations would quickly stop making sense if old post were allowed to be changed. :::Second, the image was removed to comply with US copyright law and on site policies. I asked you myself for the required information on your talk page a few days ago, but you didn't reply. :::Third, while it's too bad that our requests for verification and compliance with the law have frustrated you, please take a moment to imagine what it must be like for us when some comes along that we suspect may have information that would be helpful to the project, only to have them walk away because they can't admit they don't know everything about using this site and won't ask for help. - 05:34, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I followed a link here and thought I would be able to clear up the discrepancies - which, btw, are a matter of public record if you use the birth name and not the stage name. I graciously uploaded a personal photo from my collection which was removed, apparently because I did not respond in a timely manner to a message. I assume that the person who removed it can verify that it was Greg in 1979. What blows me away is that not one person said thank you and not one person said, "I am sorry you lost your friend." Greg wasn't some character I followed/chronicalled for a web site. He was my friend. Someone I loved from the age of 8. Someone who bravely came out in front if his closest friends on a tour bus at age 15. We went to RHPS in costume. I knew the love of his life, RH. He held my baby. He died too young. Maybe your group only cares about the Star Trek statistics, but I care about people. ::I am truly sorry that you lost your friend, but this site is not meant as a memorial or discussion forum; we're here to work on this encyclopedia. I and others have done nothing "fraudulent"; we have simply requested that you prove what you are saying and follow proper procedures. There are reasons for those procedures(especially for images which could put us in legal trouble if not done properly). If you don't know about how we do things, please ask. 31dot (talk) 10:01, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I am responsible for deleting the picture because of our policies here on MA. Regarding your commentaries here and the picture of you I've also checked several sources on the web to verify the birth and death dates and added the information to the article as you can see with a sidebar and the appropriate format. I am very sorry for your loss and can understand that you want to bring light into this discussion but I cannot understand why you're angry about whyt happened here. You've added information which were discussed, and a photo which was taken as a proof. And the community on MA is thankful for this contribution. The information on the article about Greg Karas were changed and updated. What is your ambition? What should we do now? Tom (talk) 19:01, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Tom. No further ambitions here. My goal was to help get the dates corrected. Done. ShannonSmith (talk) 22:18, March 20, 2014 (UTC)ShannonSmith